


A Little Jealousy

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Hockey - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, Philadelphia Flyers - Fandom, nolan patrick - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: So I have a soft spot for Nolan Patrick...so that's where this came from.





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a soft spot for Nolan Patrick...so that's where this came from.

You chuckled at the joke your best friend had told you as you unlocked the front door to get in. Honestly Adam’s joke was stupid but you couldn’t get over how stupid it was. 

“Hey did you leave the lights on?” Adam asked you abruptly.

“I don’t think so.” 

A rush of anxiety flooded your senses, what if you forgot to lock the door and someone broke in? Several worse case scenarios ran through your head at the same time, causing you to look back at Adam.

“I’ll go first.” 

You nodded your head in agreement. Staying huddled close behind him, his much taller body shielding you from any danger. Slowly you staggered behind your friend, you heard the TV on in the bedroom and you know for sure you didn’t leave that on.

“I definitely turned that off…”

“Wait here.” 

“Adam don’t leave me here to be killed!” You whispered-yelled harshly, “I’m easy to strangle!”

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled with a chuckle, “Just wait here.”

As he proceeded on his own and left you standing in the living room, you heard a sound coming from the bathroom. Not wanting to die you jetted after your friend.

“Someone’s in the bathroom!”

“What?”

“Go check Adam!”

It was as you two were having a loud bickering match that you neglected to hear the footsteps coming toward you.

“Babe?”

You gasped at the deep voice you loved so dearly, with one dramatic hand on your chest and the other on your friend’s arm you let out a large sigh. “Nols you scared me halfway to hell I thought you weren’t going to be home until tomorrow…”

Patty stood there in just a pair of sweatpants it looked as if you two interrupted him getting in to the shower. He looked so good, all you really wanted to do was kiss him and welcome him home but when you noticed his expression you knew he wouldn’t receive you well.

Nolan’s gaze lingered in between you and Adam before he licked his lips, “If you had picked up your phone you would’ve known we were coming back a day earlier.”

Your boyfriend was notorious for being monotonous and deadpan in his delivery; most people who didn’t know him would miss the actual ice dripping from each word. You bristled at his comeback, Patty was easily annoyed couple that with his tendency to get jealous and you had yourself a square off that was explosive.

“I didn’t ignore you on purpose Nol,” you retorted calmly, “I was working all day.”

“Yeah working,” the way he said the second word as if he were mocking you was irritating beyond belief. You also couldn’t believe he was doing this in front of company.

“We’re not doing this again Pat…” 

He brushed a hand through his growing blonde hair and you knew instantly how angry he was. Whether he was going to show your best friend was another story. 

You weren’t too sure why Nolan had such huge insecurities where Adam was concerned, you two never crossed any boundaries. You never even liked each other that way. The only thing you could think of that made sense was Adam was around twenty-four seven while Patty was away.

Nolan smacked a hand against the doorframe before he turned away from you heading toward the living room.

Adam faced you quickly after your boyfriend’s departure, “I didn’t mean to make you guys argue.”

You waved your hand in a nonchalant gesture, “It’s not your fault he gets like this sometimes when he comes home from a roadie. He’s just tired.”

“Should I go?”

Chewing on your bottom lip you nodded affirmatively. Feeling terrible for kicking out your closest friend. It just wasn’t the best idea to let him hang around when your boyfriend’s mood was so poor. Nolan was really a great person and you didn’t want anyone to see him as anything else. So you walked your friend to the door and wished him a good night.

As soon as the door was closed and there were no unwanted visitors Nolan spoke from his position on the couch, “You know the only reason I left the car here was because you were going to give me a ride home, I had to catch one with TK.”

You refrained from showing any signs of agitation, “Nols I’m really sorry time just got the better of me today.”

“You had time to hang out with Adam.”

This time you did put a hand to your face, “We work together not to mention we live one block apart. We weren’t really hanging out.”

“Then why was I stranded at the airport?”

“Because I messed up after I saw your text this morning I got swamped at work I just forgot to text you back.”

“So you knew I was coming home but you left me there anyway?”

“Nolan I just told you it was an accident. I didn’t mean to forget you I’m sorry.”

He looked at you as if you had just insulted him, “Im going to shower.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose—” the shutting of the bathroom door cut off your defense. 

You huffed, you knew he was hurt and of course you understood why. There was really only one thing to do and that was to give him space. You watched some TV for about ten minutes but you found it hard to concentrate, you hated when Nolan was mad at you. So you decided to take a shot in the dark.

Quietly you disrobed on your way to the bathroom easing your way behind the door that was miraculously unlocked. You slipped in behind him, threading your arms around him so that your hands rested on his shoulders. Gently you placed a kiss on his shoulder blade.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled against his skin, “No excuses.”

Everything was so still except the water. You were so sure he was going to reject you but he surprised you, he took a hand of yours and squeezed it.

“I know.”

You knew he forgave you but you were kind of curious, “Were you jealous of Adam?”

“Should I be?”

You shook your head, “No you just seemed extra grumpy.”

“I had to ride home with TK anyone would be annoyed after traveling so long and then having to listen to him talk.”

You chuckled, “TK is your best friend yet you treat him like a bad crush.”

Nolan scoffed at you, “All he does is talk.”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“Then date him instead.”

You couldn’t help but let out a monstrous laugh, “Pat seriously, I love you stop trying to give me away.”

He shrugged his shoulders reaching for his soap shortly after, you knew Nolan always had an issue expressing his emotions and often it left him feeling unsure about himself. You were fine with the way he was, you gave enough affection for the two of you.

“I was jealous…”

He mumbled so quietly in his baritone you could barely hear him but you didn’t dare ask him to repeat himself.

You hugged him tight around his middle, “I love you Nols, no one else there’s no need to worry.”

He nodded his head for you and you knew that’s all that was going to be said on the matter. You placed on last kiss on his shoulder before you tapped it. “I’m starting to prune I’m out.”

“Babe...” Nolan grabbed your hand gently, “Love you.”

Your heart swelled as you leaned on your toes to place a kiss on his lips, “Love you too.”


End file.
